


you spin me right round (like a basketball)

by sugarwara



Series: see you next water time… [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, See You Next Water Time AU, its mr steal yo giiiirrrrrrlllll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/pseuds/sugarwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why pink-haired basketball players shouldn't be trusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you spin me right round (like a basketball)

**Author's Note:**

> gahh this is late!! i was super tired today and nearly forgot to post.. shame on me! anyway, hope you enjoy the only one with kisumi (i think)! <3

Seven mouthfuls of bottled water later and Makoto finally felt his thirst starting to be quenched. Maybe playing basketball someone in his school team for the sport was a bad idea.

"Eh, Makoto! Don't tell me you're tired already?" Kisumi asked, only a hint of fatigue evident in his voice.

Makoto sighed. "Sorry, Kisumi, I'm exhausted already."

"We only played one round!" Kisumi whined. 

"I'm only capable of playing one round right now, Kisumi," Makoto replied, still panting. "Besides, there's a family playing over there right now anyway."

Kisumi turned around and, indeed, a family of five seemed to be running around, laughing and grinning and playing basketball together. He made a whining noise and stood up, spinning the basketball in his hand on one finger. 

"C'mon." Kisumi winked, "Let's find another place to play."

**Author's Note:**

> from Season 2 Episode 8.


End file.
